Badgers Eat Snakes for Breakfast
by LizaHellbound
Summary: We Hufflepuffs pride ourselves on equality and friendliness...but some people just don't deserve that kind of respect..especially arrogant Slytherins by the name of Draco Malfoy. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE DracoXF!OCHufflepuff
1. IntroSummary

HUFFLEPUFF

WHERE JUSTICE RULES

FRIENDS ARE LIFE

AND LOYALTY IS KEY

SLYTHERIN

WHERE FAIR GAME IS FOREIGN

EVERYONE IS OUT FOR THEMSELVES

AND YOU CAN TRUST NO ONE.

TWO COMPLETE OPPOSITES

ONE LOVE STORY.

I hated him, he hated me. It was a mutual arrangement neither of us ever had to declare true, because everyone knew it was. Maybe it's fate. I'm a Hufflepuff, true to my very core and caring to everyone – everyone but him. He's a Slytherin, an arrogant bastard who could never be wrong. Something aren't just meant to be and one of them that is written in stone, is that me, Rose Rustakov could never be friends with one Mr. Draco Malfoy…for that to happen Hell would have to freeze over – TWICE.

**Hey guys! This is my first real Harry Potter fanfic and I'm excited! You can thank Pottermore for this xD and my obsession with one Mr. Draco Malfoy :))) Sadly I do not own Harry Potter (If I did Snape would have gotten a better death scene in the movie) Sorry this isn't a real chapter, just the intro xD First Chapter should be up sometime tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1

"No running in the halls!" A stern voice called from far behind. Susan and I just giggled as we kept going, full speed down the corridor to our train compartment. Reaching the one near the back I was readied to throw the handful of candies we'd purchased at Hannah the second the door opened, but instead I found myself throwing them at a greasy hair blonde boy with green robes.

He was leaning over Hannah, her eyes wide and about to spill over with tears. Before even thinking I grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him away from her. My strength caught both me and him off guard and he went tumbling against window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," He snapped, his grey eyes catching mine as he brushed off his robes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I growled, putting my hands on my hips and standing in front of Hannah.

He smirked at me and sized me up slowly. If it was any other guy I would have blushed, his eyes lingered too long at my hips and chest…but this wasn't any other guy. This was Draco Malfoy. "If there's nothing else…get the Hell out of my compartment." I said with more anger than I had intended. His eyebrow rose again and I snarled, wanting to hex that smirk right off his face.

"Did I stutter?" I snapped.

Malfoy's eyes flickered to the doorway behind me, his smirk growing. I didn't even need to turn around to know that his cronies were standing there. Little did her know mine were on the way.

"I heard you loud and clear," a family smooth voice said. I smiled a little raising my eyebrow at Malfoy. He wasn't the only one who could have bodyguards. Mine were just better looking. Turning I saw Justin and Zac; both were as tall as Crabbe and Goyle and just as intimidating.

Malfoy refused to let down defeat just yet, his fingers brushing against his wand in his robes. My own wand was much easier to access seeing as I was in Muggle clothing. I had mine out before Malfoy had even grasped his. Pressing the tip of it to his forehead I drew nearer.

"Get. Out."

His jaw stayed locked, his expression angry and arrogant…but there was something in his eyes that made me believe he was a little scared.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye but Malfoy's hand came up. "Don't bother," he told Crabbe who had decided to join in on the fun and had raised his wand to me. "She'll prolly just send her bloody animal-friends on us." He smirked at me, his fear gone and face full of disgust. "Her only real friends."

Before realizing what I had just done, my hand flew out and crunched against Malfoy's nose. He hit the window again, clutching his now bloody nose. "Filthy Mudblood! I'll teach you…" Fury rose in his eyes as he raised his wand to me aiming for my chest.

"Mr. Malfoy." The stern voice from earlier was no cold and menacing. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, her thin lips pursed. Malfoy did nothing to move his wand away from me and I stood there fearless ready for anything. "Mr. Malfoy." She said again, this time even more demanding.

Lowering his wand Malfoy took one last look at me and left, shouldering past Justin and Zac, not even looking at Professor McGonagall. She gave me a small nod and followed. Then there were five of us, all with our wands out and sweating with adrenaline.

"What the hell just happened?" Justin asked breaking the awkward silence.

"You tell me," I said looking at Hannah with concern.

"Well, I was sitting here reading my book and then all of a sudden _he_ was standing over me telling me horrible things about Cedric." I saw Susan cringe and Justin's face hardened. Zac was the only one who looked relatively calm, though he was clearly biting his tongue.

It had only been a few months since Cedric's death and none of us were really over it, he was like a big brother to all of us after all. Only two years older with a heart of gold and the looks to match. He'd been my next door neighbor since as long as I could remember. Going home just felt wrong, as well as going back to Hogwarts. He would have been with us, laughing and joking and flashing his brilliant smile.

"That little…" Justin was lost for words as he tried to describe Malfoy.

Zac put his hand on Justin's shoulder and just shook his head. "He's not worth it." The two sat down, Zac next to me and Justin next to Hannah with Susan on his other side. The candy on the floor was forgotten and the rest of the train ride was ridden in silence.

As we climbed out onto the landing I saw Hagrid waving over first years. He looked up and smiled at me, too busy to wave in my direction. I nodded to him already giddy for my first Magical Creatures class. It was by far my favorite…thanks to my little secret – though it's probably not a secret anymore if Malfoy knew. I can talk to animals. It's kind of complicated and totally weird. I was 10 when it happened. Yadayadayada five years later I'm learning to master it along with my magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A hard shoulder jerked me out of my daydream and I scowled as the blond head walked away, glancing back. "How's the nose Malfoy?" I called, causing people to look at him.

"Did you do that?" A brainy voice asked. A frizz of brown hair obstructed my view of the retreating blond boy and I turned to greet Hermione. She was in my same year – 5th – and was in Gryffindor: known for her incredible brain, best friends with Harry Potter and the fact that she was a Muggle-born, just like me.

"Silly question right?" She asked smiling. "Feels brilliant doesn't it? Broke his nose myself during 3rd year."

"Really?" I asked slightly impressed.

"Course. Felt great at the time though my hand was throbbing for the next week." She shrugged. "Totally worth it."

"Agreed." I said rubbing my hand.

She glanced at me curiously, her brown eyes sparkling. "You're Rose right? Fifth-Year Hufflepuff?"

I nodded. "And you are Hermione Granger." She smiled and shook my hand.

"We've never been properly introduced. It's nice to meet another fellow Malfoy-Hater."

"We should start a club," I suggested.

"And we'll have leather jackets!" She giggled. It was nice to talk to another Muggle-born. Any other wizard wouldn't have known the difference between a leather jacket and hole in the wall.

"Hey Hermione!" She glanced over her shoulder and waved to a red-headed boy.

"I'll see you later Rose." Hermione said smiling and then walking away, her smush-faced cat in tow.

"Rose! Over here!" I heard Hannah's voice but couldn't spot her. I knew she'd have to be on a carriage. Struggling to look over the hundreds of heads I felt a hand slip into mine.

"This way my little Badger." A smooth voice cooed. Smiling I let Zac lead me through the crowd, how hands linked together. It was probably second nature for him to hold my hand, seeing as we've been best friends for four years now, but to me I was screaming on the inside.

As we climbed onto the carriage he let go and I felt my soul die a little. Hannah smiled at me and made room. Before I knew it we were headed to the castle I called home.

The windows were filled with warm lights, the portraits waved and smiled and called to the students they were familiar with. The sense of homecoming and joy was in the air on this September night, and I couldn't imagine a better way to spend it than with my best friends at the feast.

We walked through the large double doors and the warm scent of cinnamon hit me, giving me goosebumps. That's when I felt the pain, like a thousand knived pushing into my chest. I didn't even have the strength to scream, but as I fell I saw a blond head walking away – the opposite direction of everyone else.


End file.
